


Ripple in Time

by captainmyu



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Siblings, Ardyn Being Ardyn, Father-Son Relationship, Flashbacks, Gen, Meeting Again, Noctis has an older brother, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Takes place during chapter 3, but he is still the chosen, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainmyu/pseuds/captainmyu
Summary: Noctis has been through a lot. He lost his home and his family. He doesn't know how to process all these feelings at once. It only gets worse when the one person he looked to, the one person who was suppose to be there for him suddenly shows up after all that's happened.What impeccable timing.Basically an AU where Noctis has an older brother but he's still the chosen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been dying to make this for months now, and I've finally gotten around to do it. 
> 
> Warning: This takes place during Chapter 3. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.  
> Other than that enjoy~!

Noctis was going to die.

He knew he was going to die the minute he knew of the prophecy.

Was it something he was looking forward to. Absolutely not. If he were to be honest, he was scared to death. He was scared to die. No one wants to die and many people are scared of dying and it's only natural.

Many things have happened over the course of this journey: His wedding, the fall of Insomnia, the death of his father. Why did all of this have to happen. Why did he have to lose so much. What was this suppose to do for him.

Being on the run didn't help his situation at all, it only made it worse. With Imperial's on their tail, there was never a true day's rest. Where ever they went, they were always on the lookout for any Imperial soldiers.

They had a few run ins with Magitek Engines and the occasional soldiers but that's something that happens almost on a daily basis. Almost.

There are some days where everything would be calm. There were no Imperials just four guys on a mission. The journey would be peaceful.

It was felt very nice--if only it would stay that way.

* * *

While at the Cornix Station outpost, Noctis got a call from Iris telling him to meet up with her in Lestallum. It was a relief for both him and Gladiolus to know that she was alive and safe. He didn't blame Gladiolus for being worried about his sister. He would be too if he was in his shoes.

The ride to Lestallum was quiet but much more lively than before. Prompto was his usual cheerful self and Noctis wasn't as gloomy as he was days before. Gladiolus seemed to be calmer knowing his sister was okay and Ignis, well, he's Ignis.

Prompto excitedly suggested they take a quick detour to check out the Chocobo Post. He couldn't deny him, not when he was so enthusiastic about it. Why Prompto liked Chocobos so much was beyond him but that could be because his hair reminded him of a Chocobo's butt. Whenever Noctis would imply it, Prompto would argue that it doesn't, not that he would think otherwise of course.

To see his friend so chipper about it. Maybe they needed a little detour.

* * *

After the short detour, they arrived at Lestullam and the weather was so nice. There was a clear sky, a cool breeze and the sun. The feeling of the warm sun was so much better than the cold, mucky rain. He had enough of rain to last him a lifetime.

The town was beautiful, he couldn't compare it to Insomnia but it was definitely a bustling town. There were many sights and shops to check out in the many parts of the town. Even the food was pretty good but not as good as Ignis' cooking though.

The Leville hotel was where they were going to meet Iris. The outside was nice but not as nice as the Galdin Quay in the Leide region. The earth beneath their feet rumbled and images flashed in Noctis' mind. What was this all of a sudden. What could the Astrals be telling him, showing him but why did a earthquake trigger it.

"What's wrong?" Ignis asked.

"My head just started throbbing." Noctis shakes the dull pain in his head away.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Noctis said.

He was going to be fine but that didn't stop him from wondering just what in the world was going on.

* * *

"Gladdy!"

The look on Gladiolus' face when he saw Iris brought a small to his face. A sense of relief washing over him seeing his sister safe.

"Iris!"

Iris raced down the staircase towards them, happy to see them all alive and doing well. Gladiolus could say the same for her.

"Look at you guys, holding your own out there."

"What can I say?" Prompto flashes her a smile. "You look good."

Gladiolus sends Prompto a looking, basically telling him to "watch it". Prompto catches on and does so and Noctis resists the urge to snicker. Gladiolus sure was protective of her. What older brother wouldn't. Iris caught onto the look but didn't say anything about it.

"All things considered." Iris said. "You guys are saying here right?"

"That's the plan." Ignis said.

Spending the night in a hotel sounded like such a wonderful idea.

"When you have time, we have catching up to do." Gladiolus said.

"Sure."

* * *

The room was big, not as big as the one at the resort but big enough. They had another room next to this one for two other people, they had yet to decide who would stay in what room. There were two king sized beds and the mattresses were more comfortable than sleeping in the tent or the Regalia.

There was a knocking at the door. It was rather late for visitors or it might be one of the hotel staff. Iris opened the door and there stood a boy and an elder man. They knew who they were, probably more so himself, Gladiolus and Ignis.

"Jared and Talcott! It is good to see you." Gladiolus said.

"Prince Noctis! Iris is safe with me!"

Jared looks down at his grandson in disapproval. "Please excuse my grandson. He has yet to learn his manners."

Noctis didn't mind. It didn't bother him that everyone in Lestallum didn't recognize him for who he was, it made things less stressful. The less people know of him the better.

"I like it." Noctis flashed the young boy a smirk.

"Your highness is very kind, but we shan't impose." Jared gives his grandson a cue for them to take their leave.

"A very good night to you. Your Highness." Talcott said.

There goes the formalities again. There was no need for it, not now or any time soon. The smile on Noctis' face fell when they bowed but he didn't make it too obvious. Prompto gives a wave as they leave and Iris shuts the door behind them.

They all moved to sit because standing wasn't too comfortable for either of them. Ignis sat on one the beds while Noctis, Prompto and Iris sat in the three leather seats. Gladiolus opted to stand seeing as there wasn't anywhere else to sit, even though there was another bed next to the one Ignis sat on.

"So Iris." Noctis turned to look at her. "What was it like inside the Crown City?"

Noctis had no idea why he was asking this but he couldn't help but want to know.

"Not pretty. The Citadel took a beating." Iris said. "But a lot of outlying neighborhoods made it through in one piece."

That was a relief. At the least the citizen's of Insomnia got out safely.

"The empire had tactical targets in mind." Ignis adds.

"You know if there's anything else, you can ask me." Iris

"Yeah, uh, thanks."

No one else said a word after that, the tension heavy in the room.

Noctis was the first to pick up on the awkward silence. "What?"

"So...about Lady Lunafreya. I keep hearing she was in town." Iris said. "Apparently she left right away, but at least it means she's okay."

Noctis could feel a big weight come off his shoulders. Knowing Luna was okay made things a little better. She was safe and that's what mattered to him the most right now.

"Good to hear. Thanks." Noctis gives her a soft smile.

Iris takes this as her cue to let them rest for the night. At least she knew Noctis had gotten that off his conscious. It's the least she could do.

"Yeah, well. Get a good night's rest."

With that Iris leaves letting the boy's end their long tiring day. Ignis gets up from the bed and suggests that they all get some sleep.

"I could definitely use some sleep right about now." Prompto said, getting up to get his toothbrush.

Noctis couldn't agree more with Prompto. Now that he knew that the person important to him was okay. It made it just a little bit easier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally got back to this after a while. 
> 
> I had decided to go back and edit this chapter for several reasons and I've been busy but here it is.
> 
> I don't own ffxv

The regalia is missing.

Great work Noctis. First you go hunt for some Gods blessing then you come all the way back only to discover the car is missing. Shit. If Regis was here he'd totally kill him for losing his car. He could see it now, even in the Astrals he could just hear his father scolding him.

There was a bright side to all this though. Umbra had found them again, and that meant Luna had given him a message. It makes him want to smile a little.

Luna always knew what to say at times like this. It was very reasurring--and almost heart-warming. Noctis knew just what he needed to say to her.

He was a man of little words but he somehow found the words every time. He felt as though it was the ones Luna needed to hear.

Noctis wouldn't be apart from Luna for much longer. He was determined to reunite with her as soon as he could. That was a promise.

From the looks of it, Umbra wasn't quite ready to leave yet.

Gentiana was the messenger of the oracle, which meant she was by her side almost twenty-four seven. But why was she all the way out here and not with Luna. He didn't quite know.

He did recall meeting the messenger before, back in Tenebrae where he was recovering from injury. It had always been weird to Noctis to be in a wheelchair. The doctors had told him to take things slow but it could be very uncomfortable.

He couldn't do much but he would always indulge himself with the stories and book Luna had given him.

When she came to him, he had no idea who she was but he had to admit, she seemed like a very gentle person.

"The prince has read of our kind?"

Noctis wasn't quite sure what she was referring to at first but he seemed to catch on when he glanced down at the book in his lap.

"Oh! I tried to, but I only know what Luna told me." Noctis smiled at the mention of Luna.

"Lady Lunafreya."

"Yeah, Lunaffr...Luna." Noctis hide himself behind his book in embarassment.

He could never pronounce Luna's full name no matter how many times he tried. It was much easier to just call her Luna, even Luna herself suggested he call her that to make things easy for him. But it seemed adults often referred to her by that name.

"It is heartening to see the future King and the Oracle enjoy such familiarity." Gentiana said with a small smile. "The fate of our world may depend on it."

Even now, Noctis knew Gentiana was right

* * *

The trials of Ramuh felt like literal hell. Why did the last runestone have to lie in a dark and dangerous cave. All the other two were in nicer places but no, not this one. Ramuh just had to make it difficult for him huh? Fucking asshole.

They just had to run into some imperials, then get ambushed by some annoying little Imps that had nothing better to do than to attack four guys. Disposing of them wasn't a problem not with Ignis' daggers and Prompto's pistols.

Venturing deeper through the cave, it seemed like it would never end. It was wet, mucky and full of daemons and more annoying Imps. Crossing a narrow passage wasn't as nerve-wracking as it should've been. It was a good thing Noctis wasn't clastraphobic.

"My baby..."

Suddenly something grabs Prompto and yanks him off the cliff. Gladiolus and Ignis were the ones who ran over in a panic.

"Prompto!"

There was no response at first which worried the three of them. Oh great. Something has taken Prompto and they don't even know if he's dead or alive. This trip had to get worse didn't it.

"Over here!" Prompto called and Noctis sighed in relief.

At least he was safe or at least alive for the moment. Noctis was glad that his best friend was ok and whatever grabbed him didn't decide to end him because hey, that's what daemon's do.

They followed the sound of the blonde's voice while killing imps in the way. Prompto had rejoined them, looking like the way he last saw him. Suddenly something drops from ceiling and the boys jump back.

"See!? I told you!" Prompto pointed to the Naga. "There she is! That's her!"  

Prompto alive. Check. Creepy daemon. Check.

"Do something, Noct!" Prompto yelled, slightly panicked.

"My baby..." She said. "Where..."

Her baby? Why would she be looking for her baby? Why was she wondering where her baby was. She was a daemon, why would a daemon have a baby to begin with?

"I know where?" It sounded more like a question then an answer, because honestly he had no idea. He just needed something to say to her.

"That would mean..." The naga glared dangerously at him. "YOU took him!"

Way to go Noct. Piss of the damn daemon because you didn't know what to say. Great. Just great. Better haul ass so this can be over.

* * *

So they found the location of the Regalia. Great! Cindy was fortunate enough to give them information on their car. There was just one tiny problem, ok maybe it was a big problem. The regalia was in a fortified Empire base.

But that also meant infiltration. Yes finally! He and Prompto always wanted to do one of those ever since they watched those spy movies back in high school.

They had set up camp not too far from the base but far enough where they wouldn't be spotted. Him, Prompto and Gladiolus were seated while they came up with a plan.

"So any bright ideas, Ignis?"

"A dark one, as it were." Ignis paced back and forth. "A frontal assult would leave us exposed...But, if we move under cover of night we might be able to infiltrate the base unnoticed."

"And until then?" Gladiolus asked.

"We learn all we can about the base' design and attempt to narrow down the Regalia's location." Ignis answered. "I'll analyze what intelligence we have avalible to find us a way in."

All three of them nodded in agreement, it seemed like a pretty good plan.

"Sounds good Specs." Noctis said.

"Alright! We're gonna get our wheel's back!" Prompto said enthusticaslly.

* * *

Noctis held back the small amount of excitment as they snuck through the base. He felt like a real spy, avoiding the search lights and warp-killing soldiers from behind like an assassin. How fun was this. Even Prompto would agree. He could definitely check that off his bucket list.

They had gotten through soldiers and a security gate, and there she was. Noctis had never been so happy to see a car before in his entire life.

Now they had figured how to get the car out, but the plans were changed when a Giant Magitek Mech attacked them out of nowhere. Defeating it was a challenge like dodging bullets and missles. They found the mech had a weakness in its legs and that was the only way to destroy it. Let's shank some legs.

They got the Reglia back and just before morning. Now they could finally get out this place. Sleeping sounded like a great idea right about now and that was something they all agreed.

Prompto suddenly taps Noctis on the arm. They all turn and see a man striding towards them holding a sword in his hand.

"Long has it been Noctis." He said, venturing closer towards the Prince. "You receive the Storm's blessing."

Sword at his throat made alarm bells go off in everyones head. What do you expect when a stranger walks up with a weapon. It was called stranger danger for a reason.

"Watch it." Gladiolus warns, only to have a sword placed at his own throat.

Ignis and Prompto took this as a sign that the threat had to be eliminated as soon as possible. But befote they could even take a step, Ravus stops them with only the raise of his hand.

"Be still, all of you."

"Heir to the crown befitting no other." It sounded more like a mocker than a praise. "Witness his splendor and glory. All hail the chosen king."

"Awful high and might for a imperial eat serving the enemy to hunt down Luna!"

Ravus lurched forward grasping him firmly by the throat with his metal hand.

"I do not serve. I command." Ravus growled, throwing Noctis back.

Noctis stumbled, hunched over gasping for air while Gladiolus stood in front of him. Prompto running to Noctis' side to make sure he was okay.

Noctis watched Ravus draw his sword while Gladiolus prepared himself. He summons it barely blocking the strike of the oncoming sword. He didn't expect him to be this strong, but Ravus didn't have to put much effort into bearing his sword down upon him. Almost like a display of dominance.

Ravus breaks Gladiolus' block whacking him into the Reglia like he wasn't even a challenge.

"Gladio!"

He falls down onto a knee recovering from the sudden blow. Prompto is at his side but Noctis was not having it, not from this man.

"Hey!" Noctis clenched his fist, but then summons without a second thought. "Wanna go! Let's do it!"

"Should the Chosen fail. That too is late."

Noctis' expression hardens, eyes filled with anger and his blood boiled at his words and what he did to Gladiolus. Ravus saw the look and memories flashed through his mind.

"Those eyes. They remind me of him, right before he—"

"I'd say that is far enough." Ardyn strides over wearing his signature smirk. "A hand highness."

"Not from you!" Noctis hissed.

"Oh but I'm here to help."

Noctis didn't want to hear what Ardyn had to say, not in this situation right now. That smirk he wore only irritated him more, and it didn't help Ardyn.

"When next we meet, I'll be across the seas." Ardyn turns to Noctis. "Just so happens we have business of our own with the tutelary deity. Don't we?"

What did he mean by that? And there was something fishy about Ardyn using "our" and "we" in a sentence together.

"Fare thee well your Majesty, and safe travels."

Ardyn only has to motion Ravus to follow them as they leave. Looks to him like Ravus was a dog obedient to his master. It made Noctis want to scuff.

"You guys know that guy?" Prompto wondered.

"Ravus Nox Fleuret , first son of Tenebrae, and elder brother to Lady Lunafreya." Ignis explained and now Prompto understood.

Noctis wanted to know what Ravus was going to say. Tried to what? And who's He? There were many people he knew but there was something particular wasn't it.

He has going figure it out one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter that doesn't follow canon and I will finally officially introduce Noctis' brother.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> I think the idea of Noctis having an older brother would be interesting. Noctis would still be king and the chosen of course, so don't worry about that. 
> 
> I'll keep updating if people are interested in this story that is.


End file.
